


I Caught Fire

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Niamh (Neave) O'Dey is a struggling foreigner who moved to Japan, with her family, at fourteen years old. When she first arrives in Japan, she had difficulty making friends as the language barrier is a problem. One day though, she meets a sixteen year old boy, Takanori Matsumoto, who sits down at her table during lunch, where she usually eats alone and strikes up a conversation with her in English. Thus begins a beautiful friendship and later something so much more.





	I Caught Fire

**Author's Note:**

> ***Edited : 03/02*** ***Grammar/Typos etc. Because Authoress decided to not only proof read but upload, at 3am in the morning while she was 3/4's asleep***
> 
> This is pre GazettE. Highschool to adulthood kinda thing but it is a one shot song fic set to The Used I caught Fire
> 
> Here, have a Ruki, this photo may or may not have killed your Authoress: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/47253467611/in/album-72157705303615741/)  
> 

“Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin”

As she sat in the cafeteria of her new school, in Japan's Kanagawa prefecture, she looked around warily. She had been attending this school for a few months now and she had tried to avoid socializing. She had attempted it but quickly realized that language barriers were a big issue for her. She could understand Japanese but she wasn't quite able to speak it fluently just yet. Her parents had had her enrolled in the Japanese language, while they were still back home in Ireland so that when they moved out to Japan, for her mother's new job, she would at least have a head start. 

The issue that was occurring was that, she could understand what her classmates were saying to her, but she couldn't really respond unless she used a mix of Japanese and English, which confused not only her but the other teens in her peer group. So, after multiple failed attempts, she just withdrew herself from her peers, not speaking to anybody and just getting her work done and getting the school day in. The problem with this was, she was foreign and thus she intrigued her peers, so they were always seeking her out, especially the boys. They were drawn to her naturally blue-black hair, and her bright blue eyes and porcelain colored skin. 

She could understand the draw, she supposed it was similar to how she felt drawn to some of the boys in her school. All melted honey eyes, dark hair and pale shades of skin, it was an exotic thing but it didn't make it any less annoying when she was constantly being approached. She sighed as she set her bento to the side. She had had sushi today, alongside some fruit and lychee juice. She leaned down and pulled her Japanese language textbook from her messenger bag as well as her notebook and a pen. She still had some time to kill before she had a Japanese class, so she had decided to go over her homework one last time to make sure it looked ok. As she sat back up again, her things in hand, she startled when she found a boy sitting in front of her, a small smile on his face. She groaned internally, she didn't want to deal with this right now. 

She stared at him, her brow raised in question as she checked him out. Well..he was hotter than any of the others she had seen, like really hot. He looked about sixteen and his hair was dyed brown and blonde, styled in an edgy and spiky way and he wore black glasses that framed intense dark chocolate eyes, which were staring at her intently, moving across her frame, perusing her, as she did him. As she continued to take him in, she had to resist the urge to bite her lip, her fourteen-year-old hormones were supercharged at this point. He looked as though he was tight and lean under his uniform and she couldn't tell for sure, as he was sitting down, but he looked as though he was a little shorter than average, not that, that was a bad thing, she was super short herself. All in all, he was definitely drool worthy and her body let her know it, making her blush deeply at the feelings that were still new to her.   
“In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now”  
‘You are very pretty.' Came his voice, which made her shiver, sending her into a fluster. But her eyes widened when she realized that he had spoken English. Broken as it was but still perfectly understandable, even with his thick accent, quiet manner of speaking and deep voice. 

‘Th-thank you? You’re ah..you’re not to bad yourself.’ She replied, instantly regretting her words, how stupid could one person sound? 

He smirked cheekily before holding out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment and then reached her own across and grasped his hand, feeling a strange and unexplainable jolt pass between them as they shook. She didn't have time to unpack that though, as he began to speak again. 

‘I’m Matsumoto Takanori.’ He said, introducing himself. 

‘It’s nice to meet you Matsumoto-san.’ She replied, her voice coming out a little strangled as she wrestled with her body. It was becoming entirely too insolent for her tastes. 

‘And your name is? Or do I have to call you pretty girl forever, I mean, I’ll do it but it’s not conducive to getting to know someone.’ He replied with a light laugh. 

She blushed beet red again, only this time in embarrassment. Honestly. She was so awkward that it was painful. 

‘Sorry! I'm O'Dey Niamh. I'm usually not this much of a wreck. You're just...you speak English surprisingly well, it took me back.' Niamh stumbled, almost saying something else but stopping herself before she dug herself any deeper. 

‘It’s nice to meet you O’Dey-chan. My parents made sure I got extra lessons in English, rather than just the classes we have in school. That’s probably why I seem more advanced than our peers, but I’m still far from perfect. I see you’re taking Japanese. What level are you at?’ He asked striking up more of a conversation and finally releasing her hand, as he leaned down and pulled a water bottle from his bag. 

‘I’m fluent in understanding and writing but my speaking of it could use a lot of work. I struggle quite a bit when conversing in Japanese. My parents had me learn for a while, before we moved out here, to give me the best start that they could. That’s cool of your parents though, that they decided to send you to extra classes.’ Niamh replied, breathing a sigh of relief, now that they were no longer making skin to skin contact. Those feelings that were invoked couldn’t be healthy for a girl. 

‘I can help you with that if you want. I noticed that you sit by yourself every day, I figured it was because of communication barriers. I also noticed that you're getting a lot of male attention too. That can't be entirely pleasant.' He spoke, taking a drink from his water, then set it on the table in front of him. 

‘It’s...a struggle. I’ll be honest. They’re mostly only interested because I look so different to everyone else. I know that’s not the case with everyone, some just want to sate their curiosities and have a conversation, but the looks part, it rings true more than it rings false. Really!? You would help me?’ 

‘Mhmm. I could see why a lot of guys would want to be getting close. You are different and like I've already said, very pretty indeed. So, unfortunately, those two things, will cause us testosterone-fueled boys, to follow the head between our legs, rather than the one on our shoulders.' Takanori explained with a laugh, his comment making Niamh giggle as well. 

‘But in answer to your question, yes, I’d be happy to help you get to grips with speaking Japanese. When it comes to language, sometimes all we need is a partner that can assist.’ He added after the laughter had subsided. 

‘Well in that case, if you’re going to offer me your time, then the least I can do is offer mine to you also. You mentioned that you’re not perfect in English, do you want to be?’ Niamh asked with a small smile. 

‘I would like to be. With my future plans, knowing the language will be a massive help.’ He answered, sitting back in his chair, leaving his hand to rest on the table, the other one resting on his leg. 

Niamh squashed the urge to bite her lip again and forced her eyes from his form and back to his face, noting the smirk he had there. He’d noticed her oogling. She stamped down the blush that was threatening to form again, she had blushed entirely too much during this whole exchange, enough was enough.

‘Then in that case. Let me help you with English. That way we can both meet our goals and be proper partners. Language partners, I mean.’ 

‘What else did you think you meant? That was an unusual way to finish a sentence. If you want to be more than just language partners, all you have to do is say so.’ Takanori teased a wicked glint in his eye as he poked harmless fun at her fumble. 

‘NO!’ Niamh almost yelled as her face erupted in heat once more. 

‘Ouch. Such strong denial at the mere mention of it! You could have let me down gentler than that!’ He teased further, his smirk growing larger. 

‘No! Wait! That’s not what I meant...I would be very happy to have you in that way, I just...’ 

‘Which is it O’Dey-chan!?' He asked in a faux upset. ‘First, you won't have me. Now you want me. I'm getting mixed messages here!' He continued, adding unnecessary dramatics to the whole thing. 

‘Oh! God Dammit! I want you...’

‘So you want me! Well jeez, that's all you had to say! Do I kiss you now or wait until later, or do you have another preference?’ Takanori asked, his voice dropping an octave or two. 

But all the while, that mischievous glint remained in his eyes. He was still teasing and having entirely too much fun while doing it, as he realized Niamh, was too flustered to notice. 

‘NO! I want you as a language partner, NOT a boyfriend ALTHOUGH that's not to say that won't change later on. We never know! Stop confusing me!' Niamh wailed in frustration, making Takanori burst into strong fits of laughter. Oh, Gods, she was too easy to wind up. 

‘Oh, Kami-Sama! You're so easy to tease. I knew exactly what you meant the entire time. I was just winding you up. But good to know that a potential boyfriend thing, is not off your table, for me.' 

‘You’re such a jerk Matsumoto-san!’ Niamh replied harshly but was soon overrun with her own laughter at the whole escapade. 

They spent the rest of the lunch hour going over her Japanese homework, Takanori pointing out errors she had made with structures and having her correct them. Or kanji errors that she had made. He had complimented her on her overall knowledge though as most errors were easy to make, even for a Japanese person, who had been speaking and writing all their lives. They had also gone over his English as well, Niamh correcting him here and there, or telling him to insert words in certain parts of his speech. They had also found out that they were two years apart in age and that they had much of the same common interests and similar hobbies. She had found out that he wanted to be a singer in a metal band, if it was at all possible, explaining that he had been around and apart of music all of his life. So, even if he didn't become a vocalist, he at least wanted to be able to work in music in some form. 

She had nodded, showing her understanding of him and shared that she wanted to be either an author or a dance instructor. All to soon though, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and that it was time for classes to resume. As it turned out, his class was in the same building and on the same floor, as her Japanese class, so he offered to walk her there. She had nodded and thanked him, a big smile on her face as she put her things away and they both lifted their bags and left the cafeteria, making their way to the building that they needed. 

They had gotten a lot of looks as they made their way across the school grounds, some envious looks leveled at Takanori and some jealous and bitchy looks leveled at her, they ignored them though and just continued on their way. It wasn't long before he dropped her off at her classroom, and saying his goodbyes, for now, made his way further down the hall and around the corner, in the direction that she assumed his class was in. She stepped into her class then and took her seat, waiting for the rest of her classmates to show. 

Two hours later, found Niamh stepping from her Japanese class and into the hallway, stopping in shock when she saw Takanori leaning against the wall and waiting for her. He smiled and pushed off from the wall, making his way towards her, the smile on his face just for her. She could feel the angry stares from the girls in her class, apparently, he was highly coveted by the females in the school. She chose to ignore them and acknowledged his presence. 

‘Careful. Some might get the wrong idea about us.’ Niamh said with a laugh. 

‘Let them. We're doing nothing wrong. Jealousy is ingrained in the human psyche. Anyway, I decided to chaperone you to your next class. While sitting in English, I realized that we didn't make any kind of plan for language practice, so I figured we could talk about that as we walked. It's going to be on personal time, so better to have a timetable of some sort and meeting places figured out. What is your last class?' 

‘Science. Room 201C. And you’re right, we do need to make a plan. So, what were you thinking? I’m basically free at any time right now. Language issues haven’t exactly made it easy to make friends to hang out with, so I’d just be stuck at home bored out of my mind.’ 

‘Funny that, I'm yet again, in the same building for History. Oh well, that helps a lot. I have pretty strict parents but I usually have Saturdays free and I go to a small coffee shop called Sakura coffee, are you familiar?' 

‘Yes. I’ve driven past it with my parents on multiple occasions, so I know where it is.’ 

‘Then meet me there on Saturday, say about ten o'clock? We can work on language for a couple of hours and then maybe take a walk along Osanbashi Pier? That way we can have you listen to the language as it's being spoken around you and it's a nice walk as well.' 

‘That sounds really nice actually. Ok. Let's do it.' Niamh replied with a grin, Takanori smiling back at her. They continued chatting with one another, as they walked towards their last classes of the day and parted ways once he dropped her at her classroom door. Both had a feeling that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship and both were looking forward to it. 

“Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love”

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years and Niamh and Takanori only kept growing closer. With his tuition, Niamh was speaking Japanese flawlessly within eight months and was acing all of her exams. So quickly in fact, that she had been pushed higher and higher in levels, eventually passing the class within a year. Takanori had, had similar successes thanks to her teaching, he had perfected his English within the same amount of time and could finally drop the class and his extra ones, thanks to her help. 

Niamh had also ended up growing academically, so much so, that by 16, she was actually graduating with Takanori's class. She had been pushed up in years and had eventually found herself in his classes and at the same level. This had just pushed them closer together and they were virtually inseparable. It was also thanks to her that Takanori was still in school. At one point he was seriously contemplating dropping out, his enthusiasm for school becoming lost, due to how harsh his parents were on him when it came to that. She had told him, rather than drop out to spite them, to apply himself, for himself, to prove to himself that he could succeed, and prove his parents wrong. She had explained that that was better revenge than playing right into their hands and inadvertently proving what they thought of him to be right. It had taken some coaching but eventually, he had seen her logic and realized that she was right, so he had applied himself, just like she had said and he had excelled and exceeded everyone's expectations, even his own. 

The day they had graduated together, had been the best day and they had hugged each other for a long time, just glad that it was all over. He had turned eighteen that February and as soon as he graduated, he went to his parent's house, packed up all of his things, handed their key over and moved into his own apartment. He had worked his ass off for two solid years and had managed to save most of his paychecks, leaving him with a nice tidy sum of money to place his deposit on his apartment as well as a down payment on a car and he still had a decent amount left over, which he kept in his savings and added to as and when he could. He was happier, he was brighter and she could really see as his true self came out. 

He was a musician at heart, he was always making music or singing something. His fashion had also changed. He had become edgier with his style, like a weird cross between goth and punk but it suited him. He had started to get various piercings and tattoos, all of which added to his edgy, bad boy look. They had remained best friends, she would stay overnight at his apartment, her parents allowing it because they had gotten to know him so well over the last two years and so trusted him with her. They were still always doing something together, in between his working schedule and her college career, which she was doing online. They would go for coffee, go shopping, to dinner or even just walks around the pier, something that they had kept up since that first Saturday four years ago. 

But things began to change, right around the time Niamh turned eighteen and Takanori was twenty, she started to realize that she felt more for him than just that of a friend and she knew she had to tell him, no matter what happened. She just needed to find the right time. As it turned out, the right time found them. It was a hot summer night and they were walking along the pier, both having been bored and restless and so after texting for a while, Takanori had pulled up in his car and picked her up and drove them to Osanbashi. 

They had stopped at Sakura for their iced coffees as usual and then drove on to the pier. After locking up the car, they had started to walk, chatting aimlessly, laughing and joking with one another while sipping on their drinks. Niamh had hopped up onto the retaining wall and began walking on top of it, holding her arms out to maintain her balance, her knee-length purple summer dress, with corset detailing on the bodice, fluttering around her legs from the soft summer breeze that was blowing across the water, her black leather flats, shining dully under the street lights. Her black waist length hair shimmered as it blew around lightly. 

Takanori had warned her that she would fall, if she didn't get down but she had blown him off, laughing as she reminded him how many times she'd done this in the years they'd known each other. She had been paying so much attention to him that she had missed the portion of the wall that jutted up, just slightly higher than the rest and as luck would have it, she teetered and then started to fall. Within moments Takanori had her wrapped safely in his arms, their bodies pressed together tightly, he had seen her fall and had made sure to catch her. 

As he held her, Niamh had looked up at him and saw true concern in his eyes and fear? She also noticed, being this close to him, that his breath was picking up more and more as he continued to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, but in reality, was only about a few minutes. Niamh had felt her body react to his almost immediately, her virginal self screaming for him, as a slow burn started under her skin and the warmth, that she'd grown to realize was arousal for him, blossomed between her legs. Her eye's widened slightly when she felt him against her, THAT part of him against her, as it grew rigid with her nearness. 

She wasn't blind, she had obviously noticed that she had changed dramatically and she was now quite endowed and her body had become that of a woman's and Takanori had clearly noticed. She watched as his eyes darkened, his look becoming that of a man. Maybe her feelings weren't one-sided? She gasped as he pulled her in closer, his hands pushing her hips against him, bringing her into direct contact with his masculinity as the pull had brought her up on her tiptoes. 

‘What did I tell you?' He asked quietly. His voice was harsh but incredibly seductive. ‘You could have tipped the other way and I would have had to go into the water after you and where would that have left us?' He added, his voice dropping impossibly low and she shuddered at the sound, feeling as her underwear grew damp. 

‘Lucky me then’ Niamh replied equally as seductive, then added ‘Taka...you should let me go...before I do something insane.’ 

‘And what would that be then?’ He whispered, his hands sliding lower, now resting on the top of her ass. Niamh bit her lip at this, Takanori noticing as he brought a hand up, pulling her lip free with his thumb. 

‘And stop doing that...’ He said, his thumb lingering on her bottom lip, Niamh dimly noticing that he had somehow set his coffee down without her knowledge and had taken hers too. 

Feeling bold, she dropped her eyes into a, hopefully, seductive look. 

‘Or what?’ She asked her voice a little husky, surprising herself, as she had never heard that tone come from her before. 

‘You don't want to know.' He replied, his look hyper-focused, as he stared into her eyes dangerously. 

Niamh matched his look in its intensity and then, balling up her shredded wits and courage, deliberately bit her lip again. His reaction was instant, he spun her and pushed her up against the railing on the other side of the narrow walkway, pressing himself against her again and taking her lips in a savage and bruising kiss, nipping at her lip sharply, making her gasp and giving him the in he needed, to start a war between their tongues. She moaned into his mouth as every single one of her nerve endings started to fire all at once, that slow burn that she had, had become an inferno under her skin. 

She was hot and cold all at once, her womanhood pulsing strongly, with each moment that their mouths were connected and his tongue continued to battle with hers. As she got lost in the kiss, she ran her hands up his chest and on up to sink into his soft black and red hair, her hips moving of their own accord, as she rolled them against him. He released a dark sound, almost like a growl, as he dropped his hands to her hips and as she rolled, he thrust against her at the same time, making her moan into the kiss again. As their kiss continued to grow in intensity and passion, Takanori’s hands fell lower, reaching the hem of her dress and sliding under the material and up her thighs, the sides of the dress bunching as he moved, just before he could reach the place they both wanted him at, voices came from the other end of the pier. The voices had worked like a bucket of ice water, dousing the flames that they had fanned and leaving them to pull apart from one another, suddenly remembering that they were in public and making them scramble to become presentable again. Their clothing having gotten disheveled a little in their ardent exchange. Just before the other couple passed by them, Takanori had grabbed their drinks and handed hers to her, leaning against the railing beside her, both of them acting as though nothing had happened. They even waved politely at the other couple who, as they passed, nodded at them in greeting. Takanori watched them until he could no longer see them and once he was sure they were gone, he moved in on Niamh again. Seeing this, she held him off. 

‘Not so fast there tiger, I want to keep going too. I just don't think this is the best place to continue, do you? I mean, if you were about to do what I think you were before we heard that couple, then this definitely isn't the place.' 

‘What do you suggest then?’ He asked, nodding at her logic as he dodged her hands and started nipping at her neck. 

‘We..uh..we could go back to your place? I can text my parents and let them know that I’m staying with you..’ Niamh suggested nervously, sighing in pleasure. 

‘If we do that Niamh, I need to know what you want out of this. So I know where to draw the line.’ 

‘What I want out of this? What…?’ 

‘Do you just want us to fool around tonight, or are you thinking about giving a certain something up. I need to know, so that I don’t make you uncomfortable, or make you feel like you need to do things you aren’t ready for. And on the opposite side of that, if you don’t want to keep this up and just want to talk about what this does to us now, then that’s ok too. Either way, I need to know.’ Takanori explained, starting to lay down kisses and licks in between the nips. 

‘Honest answer? I think...I think I want to...give it up. I mean, I’m ready for that and I can’t think of anyone better than you. Actually, full transparency, I think I have wanted you to have it for a while now.’ 

Takanori halted all action as her words registered in his mind. Did she just really say what he thought she did? But then, that would mean…

‘How long have you had feelings for me Niamh? And at what depth?’ 

‘A while now. I don’t know exactly how long, just that I’ve had them. As for depth..I, I think I love you Taka...’ Niamh finally admitted, her face blooming into a bright and hot blush as her heart pounded against her chest. 

‘Wanna know somethin', Nia...I think I love you too.' He whispered in response, his tone, strangely, one of relief. Was he hoping for this? And if so, how long? Pushing these thoughts away, Niamh looked at him and with a smirk spoke. 

‘Well then, take me home already. I’ve something to give you.’ 

Before Niamh knew what had happened, she found herself in Takanori’s bedroom. She didn’t remember the walk back to the car, nor the drive back to his apartment. She didn’t know when they got to the complex, or the time it took them to get to his floor or even into his apartment. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about what they were about to do. Apparently, she had texted her mom to let her know that she was staying with Takanori and her mom had text an ‘Ok no problem. See you tomorrow honey. Bring Takanori for dinner, we haven't seen him in a while.' After that she had turned off her phone, then dropped it as Takanori brought her body into his, his lips descending onto hers almost instantly. It didn't take too long for the fires between them to get restoked. This time though, she was actively participating, as she slipped his jacket from his shoulders, letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor. As she made to unbutton his shirt, he pulled her hands away gently and breaking their kiss for a moment. 

‘Slow down pretty girl. There’s plenty of time for that. We need to talk for a second. How far have you gone before Nia? It’s important for me to know. I know you haven’t had sex before, but have you done anything else?’ 

Niamh blushed deeply, the flush of embarrassment not going unnoticed by Takanori as he raised his brow in question. 

‘Uh..um..well, I have only ever made out with someone. Nothing else..’ She admitted, her embarrassment welling up inside of her, making her want to run away. Seeing this, he moved to reassure her quickly. 

‘That’s fine pretty girl. It just means that tonight, I’ll just have to give you the premiere, holy shit package.’ Takanori said teasingly and with a wink. ‘One more thing, are you still on birth control?’ 

‘Ye-yes. I am. I regulated a while ago but it seemed pointless to come off it honestly.’ Niamh replied with a small smile. 

‘Then you’re definitely going to be getting the best of that package I was talking about. Now c’mere.’ He replied. 

He then pulled her into him, kissing her again, going straight for the kill as he ran his hands down her body, picking her up, her legs automatically locking around his hips, as he moved them over to his bed and laid her down on it. Once he made sure she was comfortable he went to work immediately. He walked over and closed the door and shut off the overhead light, turning on the bedside lamps instead, bathing the room in soft, warm hues. This was an unexpected turn of events, otherwise, he would have been better prepared, to make this as romantic as possible for Niamh, but beggars couldn't be choosers, so the soft lighting and his plush satin sheets would have to do. He would just have to do his best to make it up to her in many other ways. They had all night after all. 

He made his way back over to the bed, climbing onto it, one knee at a time as he positioned himself over Niamh and leaned down, capturing her lips once again. As he ravished her mouth, he let his hands go to play. They ran, here, there and everywhere. His ear tuning into the sounds that Niamh was making and let his hands linger in certain areas, with caresses and ghosting touches, that she seemed to like. As he continued to listen to her body, it didn't take him long to pinpoint each of her main erogenous zones. Her sides. Her inner thighs, her lower stomach. As he discovered each zone, he pulled his mouth from hers and started trailing his lips down her neck. As he got close to her ear, she made an adorable squeak of pleasure, which froze him on the spot, what was this? 

He moved back to that area and started to kiss, lick and nip around it, listening intently to her noises. His mind working over time. No, not there. Not there either. Oh make a note, that would be a nice teasing spot. Nope, still not hearing that squeak. And then finally, he found it, it was the soft spot behind her ear, at the bottom, where it connected to her jawline. He lavished his attention there and there it was, that little squeak again. Zeroing in, he tilted her head to the side and using his tongue and lips, he tortured that spot, alongside his hands massaging her breasts strongly, his knee sliding in between her legs and on up to grind gently, against her core. It wasn't long before she was squirming under him and crying out softly. As he continued to stoke her fires, he let one hand abandon her lush breasts and move down, to gently drag his long nails against her lower abdomen. It was awkward as hell, due to his positioning but he managed it and was rewarded when Niamh released a long moan and her body arched up and off the bed. Takanori continued his assault on Niamh, hitting every spot on her map, finding more as he went and noting every single one, his mind slowly building a plan of action, that would ensure that she had the best possible experience, with taking this huge step in her life. 

He teased, bit, licked, caressed and scratched all over her body however it wasn’t enough. She was still clothed and so he pulled away from her and stopped all action, as he reached for the hem of her dress and with one fluid and deft motion, he had it up and over her head, surprised to find a matching, emerald lace bra, and pantie set. Not so innocent after all it would seem. He quirked his brow at her underwear choice a smirk playing on his features. She looked up at him, feeling his eyes on her. 

‘What? I like pretty lingerie ok. I may be a total virgin Taka but I’m not a white cotton bra and panty girl.’ She joked with him, making him laugh. 

‘No, I don’t suppose you are, are you? Far too interesting for that, pretty girl.’ He replied with humor. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He then silenced her with another kiss, slipping his hands underneath her back to unclasp the lacy thing. He decided he really liked this set, so he was going to be careful with it. It wasn't long before he had her totally bare beneath him and dear god, she was absolutely beautiful, he thought as he sat up again. She had curves in all the right places, from her pert breasts, down to her tiny waist and flat stomach, to the exaggerated flare of her hips. She was a perfect hourglass. His eyes darkened as they took in her naked form, his cock suddenly deciding to remind him of its existence, a rather painful one at the moment, as it pulsed strongly. He didn't waste any time then, and stood up from the bed, quickly divesting himself of his own clothes, only letting her catch a glimpse of his naked form. 

The only reason he did this, was not because he was unhappy with his body, he kept himself fit and he worked out, he did it because she didn't need to see his straining cock and get scared. He was sizable and to a virgin, he would seem scarily huge, so he didn't let her see that yet. He climbed back on top of her, kissing her one last time, both gasping into the kiss, as soon as their naked bodies connected. He pulled away from her mouth as he slid down her body. Once he reached her hips, he took her legs and spread them, making room for his head as he leveled his face with her sopping core. Niamh, getting worried sat up a little and looked down, her look, almost horrified as she seen where his head was. 

 

‘What are you doing!? How is that even a thing?’ 

‘Wait, have you never heard of oral before?’ Takanori asked dumbfounded. 

‘What? Yes, of course, I have. I know what head is but isn't that, like awful for guys? I mean, it's that area!' Niamh spluttered out in embarrassment, making Takanori laugh out loud. 

‘Oh, baby...you're in for a treat.' Was all he replied with before forcibly pushing her down, to lie back against the pillows, careful not to hurt her and before she could protest anymore, he descended and he was on her. 

His tongue slid in between her folds and he lazily dragged it from her entrance all the way up to her clit. He had felt her try to get up again, once he had started but as soon as his tongue hit her pleasure center, she fell back with a soft thump against the bed, her breath coming out in a rush, as she arched her hips against his face. He smirked against her and then pushed her hips back against the bed, placing an arm across her abdomen, to keep her in place as he ravished her core with his agile and talented tongue. 

He pulled out all of his tricks for this one. Twirls, flicks, laps, you name it, he did it moving fast and then slowing down, switching up his techniques purposely, right as she got used to one thing, he moved to another. Her voice came as a mixture of moans, cries, and gasps as she squirmed under his attention. She didn't last long with his treatment though and soon, he had her tumbling over and into her very first orgasm, ever given to her by another person. She practically launched off the bed as she felt it crash over her, his name a seductive shout from her throat, Takanori had just barely managed to hold her down as her entire body convulsed with a strength that was surprising. 

He didn't stop here though, he went right back to ravishing her with his mouth again but this time, he was suckling and nipping on her oversensitive pearl, while sliding a finger into her carefully, sinking it in as far as it would go before he was met with her barrier. Hmm, that was going to be a problem, he had to figure out the best way to enter her without hurting her too much. He may have been a smaller guy but his height and body type held absolutely NO correlation to his masculinity. 

He was endowed and he knew it, it was going to hurt a lot if he wasn't careful with her. As he thought about ways to make their initial joining easier on Niamh, he slid another finger into her, starting a quick and fast pace with her. After a few minutes of this, he added a third finger, changing his strokes to long and deep, spreading his fingers each time he sank them inside her body, preparing her body as best he could for what was going to come next. It wasn't long at all before she was crying out again, her breaths coming in pants as he tortured her with fingers and mouth. He kept changing his speed and thrusting pattern every so often, dragging her next release out, as long as he could, as she started to shake, tears starting to fall lightly with her pure sexual frustration. 

Then it hit him, he had been building this up quite a bit and he knew that the eventual crash was going to be intense. So he would take her amid her release. Oh man...his neighbors were going to hate him after tonight but he didn't care. So with plan in mind, he finally picked up his pace, moving his face from Niamh's core and hovering over her again, as he thrust his fingers in and out of her body as fast as he could, curling them against that seemingly special spot inside her, with each pass he made. Then, with no warning, once, twice and on the third she crashed and crashed hard, shattering below him with a strangled scream. 

Without missing a beat or wasting any time, he lined up with her quickly and then sank into her body, wincing when he felt her barrier give way to his intrusion, his quick and unexpected entrance into her body, had her orgasm drawing out longer than normal and she thrashed under him a little. He laid his body on hers, using his weight to hold her down, gritting his teeth as he did his best to ignore the clasping of her walls against his raging cock. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? But then he dashed that thought, as he felt her calm down steadily, gasping for breath as she tried to gather her bearings again, her eyes starting to droop with her tiredness. 

 

‘Taka..that was...wow...but if we wanna go all the way, you’d best put it in me now, I dunno if I can stay awake after that.’ 

Takanori laughed darkly, making her look up at him in question. He just smirked, then slid from her body, just to push back in. Laughing again at her widened eyes, as she looked down at their joined bodies, just to look back up at him in surprise. 

‘What sorcery is this!?' She said, her voice deliberately overdramatic. 

‘Dick sorcery pretty girl.’ He replied making her laugh at the crude answer.

But her laugh soon turned to a gasping moan as he pulled from her body again and pushed back in. He took his time with her, not rushing it. He rocked against her slowly, his strokes long and deep as he did his best to make it last for her. He wanted her to look back on this experience as something beautiful and filled with nothing but pleasure and fondness. But as he moved against her, he started to feel something well up inside of him that he had never felt before during sex. He felt a peace, the likes of which he had never thought existed. His body became totally blissed out, he felt light. These feelings only increased with each drive against and within Niahm that he made. 

Those feelings then gave way to intensity the likes of which he'd never experienced. Every feeling and every emotion became hypersensitive. It was almost as though his entire bodies nerve endings were firing off all at once. He was actually moaning himself. He never moaned! But it just felt so damn good but it wasn't enough. And if Niamh's frustrated sounds were anything to go by, she was feeling all the same things as he was. He needed to get deeper, there needed to be absolutely no space between them. He suddenly changed their position, positioning himself a little higher above Niamh, while spreading her legs as far as he could without hurting her, his thrusts becoming shorter but maintaining the depth, his cock leaving her body just enough that he could maintain his thrusts. He was effectively grinding against her now but it was working. Dear god was it working and not just for him either, Niamh's voice was rising again, her moans coming fast and loud and then out of nowhere, she adjusted her hips in such a way, that they tilted back and Takanori sank into her to the hilt, he cursed out loud. The feelings, the movements and the sounds were all becoming too much for both of them. Niamh was getting off on hearing him moan and curse, knowing that it was her body that was doing that for him and he was getting off, knowing that he was pleasuring her to the point of screams. 

He knew neither could take much more of this and so, he sat back and began to pound into her body fast, hard and deep, wrapping her legs around him as he went. On and on they went, pushing, pulling, grinding, winding, their bodies reacting more and more, their voices and their moans getting louder and louder and eventually the end came. An end that was so strong and so mind-blowing, that both yelled out the others names as their visions became a whiteout. Takanori stiffened almost painfully, as he held a violently shuddering Niamh against him, both holding onto the other for dear life, just waiting for their blinding releases to subside. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

That could NOT have been normal was all that Takanori could think, as he waited out the ending shakes of his body, Niamh doing the same. Eventually, they could both move again but barely. Takanori swept the blankets out from under Niamh and then fell into the bed beside her, pulling her into him as he drew the covers over their bodies, the simple actions sapping the last of his energy, he couldn't move anymore but he didn't want to, even if he could have. 

‘I, I have no words for that. Is it always like that Taka?’ 

‘No. That was a first for me too, I’ve never experienced sex like that before. But, I have a feeling, that we can expect that to be what happens between us, should we decide to take this further.’ 

‘Why wouldn’t we? Did we not just both admit earlier, that we loved each other?’ 

‘Yes. Yes, we did. So that's that then. You're mine, pretty girl. I'm keeping you.' 

‘Good, because I want you to keep me.’ Niamh replied with a giggle. 

They went silent then, both finally giving into their bodies demands for sleep and so they slept. Cuddled into each other. Their rest undisturbed and peaceful. 

“I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
Stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting”

\- - - Twelve Years Later - - -

Takanori Matsumoto, now also know as Ruki of the GazettE had become an entrepreneur. He had finally built his dream cosmetics company. A company, that he was currently getting ready to have the grand opening exhibit for. Hair, makeup and wardrobe had already come by, so now he was just waiting. He glanced at his phone, taking note of a text from Niamh, he opened the message.

 

‘Hey, handsome, I’m on my way. I was running a little behind. You know who, was being a pain in the ass again, but another Armageddon was averted, thanks to fruit snacks and lychee juice. I’ll be there soon.’ 

Ruki read over the message and laughed out loud. Of course, that would be why. But at least she had been able to get out of the house at a still somewhat decent time, so, progress. 

 

‘I swear..what are we going to do? How did this happen? Legit, I want to know. Whatever at least you're still on track to make it on time. Small mercies darling, small mercies. One war at a time.' 

 

He hit send and within minutes he had a response. Oh, she was definitely using text to speech in the car. God dammit, what had he told her! He shook his head and laughed out loud again at the simple response. 

‘YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITAY!' 

 

He decided to ignore this text, he would just speak to her when she got to him. He was pulled away shortly after by his carpenter. They had had a sculpture arrive late and at the last minute and he wanted to know where Ruki wanted it. The next thirty minutes was spent positioning the piece of driftwood mock. It was honestly Ruki's favorite piece out of all of the sculptures designed for Vital Materials exhibit. They had finally got it where he wanted it and as he was about to call Niamh when he heard the unmistakable power walk of heels clicking against the tile. 

 

He knew that walk, that walk only belonged to one person and one person alone. He turned to face the sound and there she was. His wifey. Looking absolutely stunning as usual. She had chosen a vintage look for this exhibit and Ruki felt his body stir. God damn. Even pregnant, she was still so fucking sexy to him. 

She was wearing a fifties style, Audrey Hepburn, flared dress. The neck scooping just low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. The dress was black, with a purple overlay, the purple, parting in the middle to show off the black. Her legs were encased in a pair of sheer nude colored, seamed stockings. Her shoes were purple with a black bow, the stiletto heel sky high as was her normal fashion. He still couldn't believe that she still managed to wear those heels, at five months pregnant with their child. Her hair was done in ‘S’ curls, the waves falling down past her shoulders and her parted at the far side. All in all, she looked like she'd just stepped out of a pin-up magazine and honestly? He was living for it and she was going to get it tonight, no doubt about it. 

She smiled at him beautifully, her dark red lips glistening under the lights of the showroom, making him want to just take her bottom lip between his teeth and suck. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her as close as she could, before her bump made it impossible. Ruki hugged her back, stealing a quick kiss from her before stepping away from her. 

'So..where is our tiny tyrant?' 

 

‘Oh he’s...’ she was interrupted as they heard Ruki’s carpenter let out a terrified yell. 

Ruki spun around and looked in his direction, seeing the man grappling with a sculpture, trying to stop it from falling and at his feet, having popped up out of nowhere, terrifying the poor man, likely how the sculpture scenario had happened, was his and Niamh's five-year-old son Tomo. Tomo was stood there, with his apple slices and lychee juice bottle, looking up at the man in horror and Ruki could see Tomo's face contort, the carpenters yell having scared the little boy so much that he was about ready to have a meltdown. 

So jumping into action Ruki, crossed the room in record time and clicked his fingers on both hands in succession, in front of Tomo's face to draw the little boys attention from the carpenter. Tomo didn't have anything wrong with him but sometimes when he was really fixated on something like if he was scared or trying to work something out, the little one would completely block out everything else around him. He was also a very sensitive little boy, something he got from Ruki, and Tomo could end up in a crying meltdown if he got worked up enough. Tomo startled and turned towards the noise and finding Ruki, his little lip quivered and he started to cry softly as he held his arms out and walked the couple steps to him, Ruki enveloping him in his arms as he lifted him up. Shushing the little boy as he wailed. 

‘Papa! Don’t be mad wif me! I dint mean t-to sca-scare the man. Honest! I dint!’ Tomo cried, his words getting garbled with his emotion. 

Ruki shushed him softly, reassuring him that he wasn’t mad. It was an accident and he knew that. As Ruki continued to console his son, he looked back to the sculpture and let out a yell at Niamh, pointing at her. 

‘HEY! No, NO! Woman! You’re pregnant, don’t you dare try and help with that sculpture! It’s heavy as hell. Get your A-S-S over here, where it’s safe!’ Ruki yelled, spelling out ass because if Tomo heard it, he would start saying it as he was back into the phase of repeating what he heard. 

‘Oh, Taka! I'm pregnant! Not an invalid!' 

‘I don’t give an F-U-C-K! That's heavy! You're not allowed to lift anything over 15 pounds remember! Remember Tomo's pregnancy, do you wanna go there again!? You're superwoman any other time, no contest but when pregnant, I'm superman and you're Lois Lane, that’s how this works. That's how it worked with Tomo and it's how it works with Aiko when she eventually appears.’ 

Niamh just shook her head at her husband's hardheadedness. Honestly, what was she going to do with him? But they wouldn't have each other any other way. They were in love, had been from they were young. They had built a beautiful marriage and were almost done building their beautiful family too. Ruki had managed to achieve his dream and was now a famous musician and now business owner and she had achieved hers and was now a best selling author, getting ready to open up her very first dance school. They wanted for nothing and as long as they had each other, then they had everything. No one could come between them. Many had tried and all had failed. She and Ruki were just destined to be. Soulmates to the end and no one could fuck with that, except maybe death. 

 

“In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes

I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes”


End file.
